Remnant's Corpus of the Abyss
by gabrielchiong11
Summary: The Corpus of the Abyss was annihilated. All of its members had all but perished. But, a certain being, who had seen their demise, gave them a second chance in another world called Remnant. And now, with their members all accounted for, with their research and wealth, they will mark this world full of Grimm and Huntsmen with magic beyond the realm of humanity. Rated M for safety.
1. The Transfer

**Summary: The Corpus of the Abyss, a secret organization shrouded in secrecy, was annihilated. All of its members, who had either been killed by Suzuki Satoru, or Cure Elim, or even both. All 55 were all gone. But a certain being, who had seen their demise, gave them a second chance of their undead lives in another world called Remnant. And now, with their members all accounted for, along with their research and treasures, they will mark this world full of Grimm and Huntsmen with magic beyond the realm of humanity. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY nor Overlord. They belong to Rooster Teeth and Kugane Maruyama respectively. Any references used in this story also belongs to their owners. **

* * *

He had seen it all. All of his fellow members, his fellow undead, were gone in a flash of darkness.

He, and the rest of the group, were all dominated by an incredibly more powerful undead than that of a Night Lich.

Night Liches were beings who absorbed a great deal of mana and by so doing, transcended the state of Elder Liches. Such occurrences were rare even throughout history, for which many of the living were grateful.

This was because Night Liches were very powerful.

They were well-versed in using incredibly high-tier spells beyond the realm of humanity - the so-called sixth-tier. They were on par with even aged Dragons in a fight. In addition, they also possessed many special abilities, hordes of undead followers, a great degree of intelligence, and resided in behind many-layered impregnable bastions.

They were capable of ruling nations, as undead kings.

Even so, to think there was an undead being more powerful than that of a Night Lich proved they were not as powerful as they were thought to be.

Back then, there was an organization they were so proud of, and it was called "Corpus of the Abyss".

It was a group composed of undead magic casters. Originally, it had been formed to work for their mutual benefit and avoid conflicts.

The reason for that was because when the undead - as beings with unlimited lifespans - studied magic together, friction tended to develop.

Without the three great drives, undead invariably developed other, powerful desires, and in the case of undead magic casters, they generally tended to thirst for knowledge. For that reason, once a conflict over knowledge began, it would tend to escalate. Neither party would stop until it became a battle of extermination which would end with one side being annihilated.

If the three great drives of the living were concentrated into a single point, surely that single desire would become uncontrollable. It was very common for the undead to be destroyed in this way, to the point where the living could destroy both parties while they were absorbed in their feud.

For that reason, undead eventually emerged who understood that it was wiser to make trades and to cooperate within reason, rather than fight to mutual extinction over knowledge and magic items. In the end, a list of names was made.

It was an unenchanted stone tablet that was inscribed with the participants' names through some unknown magic, which would later be known as the "Granisle Inscription."

At that time, it only contained the names of four Night Liches and three Elder Liches. There were few rules and rulebreakers would be ganged up on by the others. Such was the looseness of their relationship.

But 200 years after that, it gradually became a complete organization.

Thanks to an increasing number of undead members, the seven grew by 48, becoming a large organization with 55 members, with the original seven each being difficulty rating 150 undead creatures.

However, very few people knew of this organization.

There were two kinds of undead who belonged to this organization.

One kind cultivated their influence among the living and used them to achieve their aims. The other had nothing to do with the living, working quietly for their own aims in the world.

Very few people thought like the former, so most of their members fell into the latter category. As a result, they did not cause many ripples in living society.

As for those who planned to build their influence among the living, along with it came an increase in the number of enemies. In particular, since the undead were the enemy of everything that lived, there were times where the living would form international alliances to exterminate them. Because of this, there were even fewer members of the former groups. Of course, there were also those who had put down roots in the darkness of the world of the living, but such skilled undead were few and far between.

In the end, "Corpus of the Abyss" became a group that existed only in rumors. The reason why they did not try to compel the aforementioned three Night Liches to join them was to avoid them gaining attention when they did so.

And that was one of the reasons for the problem of them being annihilated took so long.

Due to that reason, 21 members were killed, two left and were eventually hunted down, and the rest were dominated by the undead being that they can only be called as "The Lord of Death,"

With one of the remaining members, Kunivela, a Night Lich that understood that there are probably spells of the ninth tier, watched as he and his fellow members of the Corpus of the Abyss were about to be swallowed by a wave of darkness from the Dragon Lord they were forced to fight.

As he watched the wave of darkness come closer to them. He could only think of a single sentence when his undead life was flashing in front of him.

_It was fun while it lasted. _Kunivela thought with faint reminisce of his time with Corpus of the Abyss, and how he got to know all of the members of the inner and outer circle of the organization.

He had only hoped that one day that he, and most likely other members of the organization, would make their research come to fruition and one day hope to transcend further beyond.

* * *

"Hmm. Is that truly so?"

The speaker was an undead, it was clearly so. However, it was not an ordinary undead.

He wore a cloak of pure white, it radiated an air of holiness. He wore a magnificent white academic robe, edged in black and gold. The collar seemed excessively gaudy, but somehow it fit the overall design.

However, the exposed head was a bare skull. Points of dark red glowed in his large eye sockets, and behind that skull glowed a halo of sacred radiance.

This was the Lord of Helheim, the strongest out of the Lords, Shi.

He witnessed their demise, even though there were ranked at Mid Tier. He had seen the fruits of their efforts.

All of their research to grow stronger, to know the phenomenon of Midgard, their thirst for knowledge. The Lord of Helheim could only nod at respect of their efforts. Even though it was pointless if someone beyond their level could do something similar and at a faster rate.

Even so, as one of his fellow undead, they were nowhere near at his level. After all, he is the strongest being out of the Nine Realms.

With that in mind, as the strongest, he could do whatever he wants, right?

Shi grinned, although it did not show in his face, but many people could tell he was grinning.

"In respect of all your efforts, including the fact that you lot are my fellow undead. I, the Lord of Helheim, Ruler of the Dead, will grant you all a second chance."

Although it was impossible in such cases for a Lord using his Authority other than his or her respective realm. Shi, on the other hand, was an exception to that rule.

After all, he is a True Lord, a Lord who has the authority to all of the Nine Realms. As such, a True Lord can alter, bend, and manipulating the laws, the existence, and the balance of all the Nine Realms under his will. Such was the power of a True Lord.

Giving a second chance to those 55 undead was hardly called as "putting an effort" on his part.

"Now then. Perhaps I should leave a gift for all of you when you get there."

Shi chuckled, knowing it would be quite worthwhile. And then casted, an Authority only a True Lord possessed.

"「World Fraction」."

* * *

Kunivela could only think one thing as he and 54 others found themselves in a strange, and unfamiliar place.

_Where are we? _

That was his first and foremost thought he made as he and the others had find themselves.

They were on a shattered landscape, with the land filled with gray dirt with no signs of life. They even saw several rock formations slowly drifting away from the landscape towards into the night sky—

"What is that!?"

One of the 55 undead, Franz Ailes Intrun, an Elder Lich, shouted in unbelief as the others noticed where he was pointing at, looked at the horizon, and were shocked beyond belief.

They were looking at the huge spherical land, and from what they can see, it was covered by what they can assume were clouds, large volumes of water which they heard in the past was called the sea, and large patches of land spanning continents.

Beyond that was an orb of pure fire, with its brightness covered half of the spherical land, and its light reached to the gray-colored land.

From what they gathered — and from what little information they have — they were on the moon.

"How can this be possible!? More importantly, how did we even get here!?" exclaimed an Elder Lich, by the name of Betelguese Pi Nomar.

"Betelguese, is that you!? I thought you were gone!?" another Elder Lich, Regulus Ay Honti, exclaimed in recognition of the undead that just shouted.

"Regulus, do you mean I was killed by that ridiculously powerful undead and that girl!?"

"Yeah, and we couldn't contact you no matter how hard we tried, so we had no choice but to investigate your fortress, and found out you were turned into a pile of ashes."

"Really? Is that what happened to me when that undead casted 「Dragon Lightning」or I think that it was called?"

"Last I heard of that spell, it was a fifth tier, is it not?" another Elder Lich, by the name of Erich Vi Potaz, said in recognition of that spell.

As the conversation grew and grew, with their topics ranging from where they are, how they experienced what the mysterious undead and the girl did until all of the 55 undead that were gathered on the shattered moon were soon took a conversation that never happened outside of meetings organized in the past.

Although most of them were absent during those meetings but after the attack made by that undead and the little girl, all those absence were now nonexistent after the fear took hold of them.

They took their time by confessing how scared they were when under the effects of 「Undead Domination」and how scared they actually.

For the first time after the founding of the Corpus of the Abyss, all 55 undead — Both Night Lich and Elder Lich — were all present in this current situation.

After their conversation died in an unknown amount of time had passed. They began to discuss more pressing matters.

How did they get to the moon? How are they still existing? Who brought them here? Why is the moon shattered?

These were one of the many questions the Corpus of the Abyss had asked themselves as well as with the others. They even made proposals for investigations to be conducted in order to learn about the moon to see what caused it to be in its shattered state.

Eventually, all 55 undead agreed and had grouped themselves into five with 11 in each group with a Night Lich as their group leader in order to spread out and find clues or evidences on what caused it to be shattered.

In each group, they were composed of 3 Night Liches, and 8 Elder Liches.

Although it was true that Night Liches are few and are very rare undead creatures. However, since the founding of the organization, they were some who had become Night Liches, in fact, roughly 25% of the organization is made up of 15 Night Liches with the majority being 40 Elder Liches.

The first group was led by Kunivela. He was an ordinary looking undead skeleton, but was one of the seven founding members and he even understood that there was probably a ninth tier of spells in the world. The fact he knew about goes to show how vast his magical knowledge had been.

The second group was led by Benjeli Ansis. He was a Night Lich with two heads and six arms, as well as the practitioner of the six tier of both arcane and traditions of other types.

The third group was led by Granz Locke. He was a Night Lich that practiced magic of the eighth tier, he had a body of a Minotaur and his skull possessed horns that was shaped like a goat.

The fourth group was led by Rectur Frot. He was a Night Lich capable of casting seventh tier spells, and some eighth tier spells. He had a skeletal body and head of a War Troll, and possessed tremendous strength comparable to a living War Troll.

The fifth group was led by Kork Sectum. He was one of the very few Night Liches capable of casting Druidic spells of sixth tier up to seventh tier. He had a skeletal body and a head of a Goblin, but needless to say, his strength is far beyond that of a Goblin.

Immediately, after they had made their preparations, they all set out in five different directions.

The first group headed what they assumed to be north. They used all manner of defensive spells in case of enemy attack, some called undead minions for extra protection.

The second group headed to what they assumed as east. They also used the same methods of the first group, however, they made thorough search and locating any life forms they can find.

The third headed toward the west. They summoned undead creatures such as Zombies and Skeleton Warriors as they used 「Undead Slave Sight」for them to detect hidden dangers and used their minions to trigger traps as they observe in a safe distance.

The fourth group headed toward the south. Unlike the previous groups they made several quick searches and locate what was strange and suspicious.

And finally, the fifth group used 「Fly」for aerial observations and reconnaissance of the vicinity and used spells to detect objects that might be hidden on one of the scattered rocks that had once been part of the moon.

They were no longer undead beings that were doing for pride nor they were arrogant creatures of the living dead. They are now comrades-in-arms, undead under the banner of teamwork and had learned from their previous experience that knowing how to work with each other will bring new fruits that were unknown.

Yes, they were no longer as those who seek and thirsts for knowledge, but those seeking a greater goal.

* * *

"Have you all found anything yet?" Kunivela asked the leader of second group via 「Message」spell.

It's been a little more than two hours since their investigations had began. Kunivela began to worry since there were no clues being found on his part. Especially when it's nothing but the gray-colored landscape with small hills and craters all around his part.

"[I've found some research papers. All of them belonged to us, I identified one of these research papers to be mine]" Benjeli replied.

Hearing that from Benjeli, Kunivela asked in a curious tone.

"Is mine there as well?"

"[Yeah, there's even yours. Strangely enough, all of these research papers are all piled up and sorted accordingly to the names and signatures of all members of the organization.]"

"...That is truly strange... Contact the others, and tell them of your findings."

"[Understood, Kunivela. Benjeli, out.]

After dismissing the 「Message」spell, then contacted the leader of the third group after a few more minutes of searching.

"Anything there on your part, Granz?"

"[We've found something, Kunivela. I've found multiple magic items, and like Benjeli's findings, they're also sorted and piled up accordingly to our names and signatures.]" replied Granz. Kunivela then heard him cast「Fly」before he continued, "[We can see most items like swords, spears, and the like, we can assume that they're sorted like the others.]"

This is getting stranger and stranger the moment they began locating equipment and magic items piled up and sorted in manner only someone who likes orderliness would do.

Kunivela shook his head, and said, " Very well, contact the others about your findings. This is getting stranger by the moment we contact each other's groups. You may bring or equip some of them if you wanted to."

"[Understood, Kunivela. Granz out.]"

Kunivela cut off the spell, and looked around.

He and his group still haven't found anything worth taking note for, and he was to get worry that his might be the only ones don't have anything to report with.

_At this rate, we might be the only group with no findings. _

With that thought, Kunivela and his group resumed search for the next few minutes before contacting the next group.

_Please this group hasn't found anything yet. _Kunivela thought as activated the 「Message」spell and contacted the fourth group.

"[Definitely not over here.]" Kunivela heard the deep voice of Rectur that sounded a bit disappointed not finding worth interesting.

Kunivela made an action that looks like he's releasing relieved sigh. That was good, at least they haven't found anything yet.

Kunivela then cut off the spell before casting the same to contact the fifth and final group.

"Kork, did you find anything?"

There was no reply, Kunivela then waited for a minute before a voice answered.

"[Kork, here. I found something interesting. Call the others, and return back using 「Teleportation」it's really important.]"

Kunivela raised his nonexistent brow at that last part.

If it's truly important, then they would have contacted all of the groups. But, since he knew Kork, the only Night Lich he knew that actually enjoys surprises, it wouldn't hurt to contact them at least according to Kork.

"Very well. I'll contact the others, and be sure it's actually important. I don't want to risk us and the rest of the organization in fighting some foe that might be stronger than all of us combined."

"[Understood, Kunivela. You can take your time, I just discovered these books and meet us at the rendezvous point within thirty minutes.]"

"...Books?" Kunivela asked, quite confused with his fellow Night Lich's findings.

"[Yes, books. And they're strange, that's why I would like gather everyone to see if they know a thing or two about these books. Might be the answer why the moon is in this shattered state.]"

"Is that so... I understand, I'll contact the others with your findings."

With that, Kunivela cut off 「Message」and began contacting the others.

_Who knows, it might lead us the answer what we're looking for. _

With that in mind, Kunivela hoped it actually lead to more answers than questions.

* * *

Screw it, it actually led to more questions rather than answers. To think he was hoping that it would lead to more answers to their questions that they've looking for.

"What are those books?" Kunivela heard the voice of one of the members of the inner circle, Granz Locke, as he pointed his bony finger.

The books that were piled up looked like that they've seen better days. The fact it looked like it was rotted from age proved it was old, and ancient. Probably more than a thousand years give or take.

Kunivela looked at the Night Lich with the body of a Goblin as if to express "What the hell are these?". Kork then explained.

"These are the books that I found earlier. They were all stacked in one place, and there's even our names inscribed in each book."

"...Are there anything else?" Kunivela asked, wanting to know any information worth listening to.

"Yeah, there are." Kork then picked up a book with his name written at the front cover, and pointed at the title that was written in unknown characters, "I used a translation spell to find out what kind of clues we can get by knowing the title of this book. From what I kind make out with it, it's apparently called as 'The Book of the Dead.'"

"The Book of the Dead, sounds ominous for the living. Then, why are our names inscribed in those books? I could only think of a few possible theories why each of our names are on each of those books."

"Rectur, I never thought I heard you say those words in my entirety as a member of the organization. I always took you for more brawn than actual mind."

"Hm? Did you actually think so lowly of me? I'm also a Night Lich, it is common sense that I also possessed a great deal of knowledge and intelligence. I'm not like one of those War Trolls who used more muscles rather than their heads."

"Is that so? Heh, maybe I shouldn't judge the appearance of a fellow member of the organization." Kork said with an amused tone, before turning to the others, "Although, it is true with the book that's entitled as 'The Book of the Dead' sounds ominous for the living, and it's not actually that far off."

Curious, Granz Locke asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"Get this, apparently all of these books each possessed an unbelievable amount of negative energy stored inside. This amount can only be recorded when those retards in Zuranon from a faraway land said to have when they performed the Death Spiral. A ritual said to make an entire city a metropolis of the living dead, with the caster fully transformed into an undead, though commonly an Elder Lich to be precise."

"An Elder Lich, huh. Damn those retards, what would they actually achieve from turning themselves into an undead. That reminds me, from what I gathered back in my stronghold when I was doing my research. I heard that there are books that stored an unbelievable amount of negative energy thought to be used as by any means to know what was death truly like. Of course, those were only rumors my servants picked up when they overheard from some travelers while they're under patrolling duty near perimeters of my territory."

"Is that so? So they existed in the realm of rumors, then. That's quite interesting enough... Anyways, since they all have our names in it, why not open them all together?"

Members of the organization known as the Corpus of the Abyss looked at each other.

Kork's proposal does seem to be worthwhile. Who knows, since it's called as The Book of the Dead and has an unbelievable amount of negative energy stored inside, it's quite possible for undead beings like them should open those books with little to no ill effect. Since they have perfect immunity to death magic, and negative energy can heal them, so why the hell not.

Eventually, all of the 55 undead that belonged to an organization called the Corpus of the Abyss then gathered themselves in a circle. Each holding The Book of the Dead with their names on it.

Why are they forming a circle? One might ask.

The reason was simple. Since they don't know what to do, and thought the book needed to be opened as a group instead of as individuals. So they formed a circle, and once it was complete they then each have last looks.

So this was it, the moment of truth.

Each of the 55 undead that have gathered, slowly opened the book. And by the time they all have opened the book, a wave of pure negative energy washed and engulfed all of them in a sea of darkness.

* * *

"The Book of the Dead," in YGGDRASIL, The Book of the Dead was nothing more than a glorified item for undead players with the racial class of Elder Lich in order to become an undead of the highest order, an Overlord.

The Book of the Dead was also used to change one's race to become an undead such as an Elder Lich. And it was one of the common rare item drops found throughout YGGDRASIL. Players, like Momonga, had gathered most of these books and from what he read about its contents, it talks about souls taking a form of clouds in a vague manner.

Of course, he did not know of this and thus it was treated as a sort of cosmetic item after the negative energy stored in the book depleted upon opening.

Unfortunately, none of the players, even the beta-players in YGGDRASIL realize that one of the developers had put a special effect when the specific requirements are met.

However, upon the hands of the natives of the New World, they are able to grasp and realize the special effects The Book of the Dead possessed, and were able to trigger the special effects of the same book that tremendously affected the world around them.

Those special effects were—

* * *

After the sea of darkness had subsided. The negative energy turned scarcer and scarcer by the second before it became practically nonexistent.

If they had performed it within areas of large bodies of life, such as cities and towns. Then, all of it would be devoid any of it.

The sea of darkness had made everything in the surrounding area filled which can be described by a single word "Death,"

However, at the center of that sea of darkness where whence it came from, stood 55 figures.

The most likely question that people would make after seeing and recognizing those 55 figures. The tremendous aura and power they possessed, many could only say it in their minds.

Are they the rulers of death?

A hundred out of a hundred people could agree with that question with no room for arguments, and no room for debates.

They were truly rulers of death.

Emerging from the sea of darkness that possessed an unbelievable amount of negative energy in that darkness. Many of the living could feel the aura of death spiralling around, like electricity to a rod.

In spite of that, they have complete control over that tremendous power they have in the palms of undying hands. The thought of it could make any battle-hardened warriors shaking uncontrollably in fear.

The Night Liches and the Elder Liches of the group called Corpus of the Abyss have transcended from their previous state to a form beyond the power of a Night Lich.

All of the 40 Elder Liches, who were once inferior to the Night Liches in every possible aspects, have reached the form of the highest order of the undead, an Overlord.

Gone with their rotten flesh that hung their bodies, and what remained of their grotesque forms the corpse from whence they came. They now have porcelain white skin of a skeleton, and the power to cast spells of the ninth tier and what was previously unknown tenth tier spells.

However, they were not the only ones who possessed such tremendously powerful forms.

All of the 15 Night Liches, who were once considered to be undead of the highest order, have transcended further beyond the state of Overlords.

They were now called by which was once an unknown species of undead, a "Twilight Overlord".

With their newfound, peerless strength, they were well-versed in using what was once known to be in the realm of gods — the so-called tenth tier. They were now far superior to Dragon Lords in a fight. In addition, they also possessed many abilities which had been previously been unknown, armies of undead followers that are capable of destroying nations, and possessed vast degrees of intelligence.

And they were capable of ruling worlds, as undying gods.

Although they still possess all of their skeletal forms, the main difference was that, they all have unimaginable power.

Not only that, with them being so powerful, their mere presence are suffocating even those who stood at the realm of heroes.

They were indeed rulers of death.

They possessed the power to conquer worlds.

Out of the 55 undead beings, Kunivela was the first to break out of his stupor after feeling the unimaginable power coursing through his body.

"Amazing..."

No, amazing is an understatement. A better word for it was—

"Magnificent."

Truly, it was magnificent.

He looked at his hands. To think such power could have existed.

"Ha, ha, ha, hahahahahaha!"

Kunivela let out a chuckle, no, a full-blown laughter.

"Magnificent! To think power of this kind actually exists! It goes beyond common sense! Have we really been this ignorant of such power!"

Kunivela enjoyed a sweet few seconds of joy before his emotions were immediately suppressed. But the sense of joy still lingers on.

Before long, the rest of group had broken out of their stupor of thought and joined in experiencing unbelievable power within their grasp.

After a few scant minutes of getting the feel of their newfound power and looked at the world in their view.

They do not know if it was their world, or another world. But what they know, they have given another chance.

Everything has purpose. To live or to die has its own purpose.

The living cannot comprehend such statement, but undead beings such as them can understand such statement.

After all, they have gone further beyond.

"Now then."

The speaker was none other than Kunivela. Who went forward and stared at the world filled large bodies of water, vast continents, and so, he proclaimed.

"Out there is a world we will learn. Let us go, to experience the unknown. A world that we will establish ourselves a force to be reckoned with."

He then extended his arm towards the world.

"But," he then clenched his extended arm, "Whether we may be saviors of the world, or its destroyers. Everything has a purpose, including the fact that we were supposed to be one of the mightiest beings in the world."

"However, we were too shortsighted. There are many beings far beyond us, in our previous state of being. With that being the case, we shall be cautious with our approach. We shall gather information first, seek out what was unknown. And most importantly..."

Kunivela then turned to the oldest members of the group.

They were undead with a difficulty rating of 150, but since they had gain such power they're clearly far beyond that.

Kunivela smiled, though he was an undead skeleton and unable to make it happen, but anyone can tell he was smiling.

"Let us all have some fun while we're at it."

* * *

**Hello everyone, my name is gabrielchiong11 with my new story. **

**I hope you like the story I made. Hopefully it came out better than expected, if it so, I'm greatly appreciated by your support. **

**As of now, I'll consider this as a One-shot story. But...**

**If this story has at least some degree of attention, I'll consider continuing it. Who knows, it might become very popular. Especially with Corpus of the Abyss being an inter-fic group... Lol. **

**If you guys don't know what Corpus of the Abyss really about, I highly recommend reading the Evileye Spinoff story. It is a story made by Maruyama himself, so go check it out. **

**That's all, gabrielchiong11 out! **


	2. Timeline

**Well, I've got those that agree and there were others that says otherwise. **

**Forget whatever I've said in Author's Notice! Plans would probably change according to some ideas of mine. (Well, since I deleted it, newcomers won't know about it).**

**As for the setting of this story, it's AU. So, I won't be sticking to canon most of the time. **

**Now, with that said, let's begin. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY nor do I own Overlord. They belong to Rooster Teeth and Kugane Maruyama respectively. I also do not own any references. **

* * *

There were three dominant species in Remnant.

The first and most common out of the three, the creations of both the Gods of Light and Darkness, a joint project for both brothers to reconcile with each other, Humans.

The other were human-animal hybrids who possessed superb acute senses, possessed animal body parts, and were often discriminated and subjugated by the humans for many centuries. They were a race known as Faunus.

Lastly, were the creatures of darkness, universal antagonist of the first two species, creations of the God of Darkness who, at the time, had a feud with his brother, and the primary enemy of the world, Grimm.

These three were what composed of Remnant — there were also other minor figures such as animals for one instance — and they were primarily the main subject for whatever history lessons they teach at school and other educational institutions.

It had been like this for several millennia since the Gods of Light and Darkness left the world they created. And it will remain like this for long periods of time.

However, that will all change.

According to an ancient prophecy, said to have existed long before the Gods of Light and Darkness left the world known as Remnant, the world which held their wonderful experiments. It was an ancient prophecy that no one, except the Gods of Light and Darkness knew of its existence.

The prophecy which is said to be written in a poem of sorts, but nonetheless, it held great meaning to the brothers.

For it was written:

_"Whether their intentions be pure as light, or unclean as dark,_

_No good nor evil shall escape their sight,_

_Let those who take up arms shall take their blight,_

_Behold the devastating power that they possessed never seen before, _

_The Lords of Death shall find themselves on a shattered land, _

_And its horizon, a world that was a remnant of its former glory."_

The brothers wondered to themselves if this prophecy was true or not. After all, they viewed themselves as the strongest beings around, and not even their creations would dare stand up to oppose them. And so, both brothers ignore such words claiming it was poem of sorts made by one of their creations.

But alas, it was not so.

After the God of Darkness had effortlessly destroyed humanity, save for a certain young woman, that had rebelled against them. It was in that moment that both brothers realised that they have fulfilled one part of the ancient prophecy which they have ignored.

They have made the mistake in creating a world that was a remnant of its former glory.

Fearing that the mentioned beings called the Lords of Death were stronger than them. Instead of restoring humanity, like they should have done, they were then elected to leave the world taking the gift and power of magic along with them. And with the God of Darkness destroyed a part of the moon in the process in order to prevent the ancient prophecy being fulfilled.

Unfortunately, it only made the prophecy true to its word.

But now, several millennia have passed away since the Gods of Light and Darkness had left the world.

By this time, a new power had emerged.

With the ancient prophecy being fulfilled, 55 Undead Lords have appeared on the shattered moon and have declared their goals.

Thus began of an era that will ultimately decided upon the arrival of 55 otherworldly beings that were transported into a world that was a remnant of its former glory.

* * *

X Months Later

News arrived at a rapid rate, and many people from the four kingdoms heard it.

A new cult, known as "Abyssus Corpus," which worshipped the so-called "Undying Lords" as their objects of faith, has been established. The four kingdoms ignored this and its name is soon left forgotten in the annals of history, but its name lingers within the realm of rumors.

However, nobody knew that their objects of faith are actual beings with terrifying power.

X Years Later

Good news reached the four Kingdoms by way of both unrelated and well-known merchants.

The number of monstrous Grimm attacks on humanity had decreased.

In particular, the number of Grimm attacks had dwindled significantly.

It was as though someone had exterminated the Grimm to the point where there were barely any sightings of them.

They had no idea why and where they had gone off.

There were rumors that they had been used as test subjects by an unknown source, but it was laughed off as being too far-fetched and soon forgotten.

X Decades Later

The four Kingdoms received grim news

After a certain period where they thought were free from the horror of the neverending invasions of Grimm. Where they began to build new settlements and populate at a high rate.

At first, people suspected there had been some sort of mistake.

That was because the report stated that the monstrous Grimm had returned after decades worth of disappearance. They were lead by a seemingly new breed of Grimm that were terrifyingly stronger and much more intelligent than your average daily Grimm.

In just a day, that opinion was corrected as the news was verified as accurate.

They were at the level which they have been rated as "Monsters amongst Monsters," with intelligence rivalled that of a genius scholar and an experienced wartime General.

However, they did not employ Special Child Soldiers in their armies.

They did not amend that mistake.

After all, Grimm were still Grimm.

More to the point, calling those new Grimm as a Worldwide threat would be compounding that mistake.

X Weeks Later

Humanity was back again where they were before the Grimm disappeared.

The Grimm, however, seemed to be content with the results.

Needless to say, one would shift the balance of power and the other would restore that balance. The latter fitted so perfectly for the Grimm, while the former fitted for those who seeks to expand their territories.

And then, had any human or Faunus in Remnant ever looked at their maps?

The Kingdom of Vale, with their territorial influence reaching to a mountain range in the south, was pushed back to its city-bastion.

The Kingdom of Vacuo, with their expansion finally reaching a patch of green pastures and vast quantities of wood, water, and stone it so desired for years before the Grimm disappeared, was pushed back to their day-to-day struggle in the desert in just decades of peace.

The Kingdom of Mantle (Atlas), with their thirst for resources to expand their nation, was reduced due to heavy organized attacks by the Grimm.

The Kingdom of Mistral, once a kingdom highly vulnerable of criminal attacks in its territories, were now seem to have made peace with the criminals in order to stop any negative thoughts and emotions to be sensed by the Grimm.

In other words, the four Kingdoms, which had seen a prosperous age where Grimm were no longer seen, was reduced back to where it had been with some interesting changes.

The people soon thought in their hearts, with fear latched in its lace, "There is no telling where and when they strike."

X Decades Later

The Great War, where both man and Faunus, fought for independent rights begins.

The Grimm interestingly shown signs that they did not interfere during the war. Or perhaps been waiting for a chance that the Kingdoms would be weakened to the point they could attack and invade effortlessly.

Throughout the war, many human and Faunus children were abducted and is nowhere to be found.

The Great War was forever seen in history to be as "A War Supposed to End All Conflict,"

Many Years Later

Huntsmen Academies are formed after the war.

Menagerie is now seen and recognized as the Fifth Kingdom in Remnant. Though Faunus discrimination is still high within the human kingdoms.

Human and Faunus children abduction is still present. Though at a very small but noticeable rate.

The name, Abyssus Corpus, is now told in children's story books as a mythical cult that seeks to destroy both Human and Faunus.

Those that have grown up within the cult has shown visible displeasure at the mention of destroying the human and Faunus race.

* * *

**And cut! **

**Dont forget to press the fav or follow button if you like the story. And be sure to leave a review. **

**gabrielchiong11 out! **


	3. Volume 1 Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't RWBY, Overlord, nor any references used in the story.**

* * *

_Dark. It's so dark, I can't see it. _

That was all a woman of her age could simply comprehend on her surroundings as she seemingly floated in the cold dark shadows of an empty void.

As for how long she's been here, she does not know. Ever since the time she had died... Died.

The word brought a bitter reminder of how it felt like. She knows who bad it is for someone to die, but to experience it herself? One that she could greatly emphasize.

She could remember that she lived her life to the fullest as both a mother and an experienced Huntress. Bearing only a single daughter in her name, and marrying a man who had his wife ran away from taking the responsibility of a mother and leaving the hands of their only daughter to the man, and herself.

In the eyes of a precious few people, it was funny. The man and his wife were her teammates, and they were experienced Huntsman and Huntress like herself. And the reason why the woman ran away was because she couldn't bear the responsibility of a mother, or maybe was it her role as chief of her tribe? Kinda hypocritical since she was strong and brave enough to face the monstrous Grimm in every mission they participated in. She had thought it wouldn't be hard for her to be the mother of a child.

Unexpectedly, being a mother was _much _harder than she thought would be. And she finally understands why mothers of newly born children had often been seen tired for months.

In the end, things went well for her and the family she helped raised. That is until the time she had recently died.

It frustrated her to no end. She remembered that she died, but not _how _she died. How does anyone die without knowing how they die? It irked her as much as the time she spent in this seeming dark abyss.

_Which begs the question, why am I here? _

Since she died, she had no idea where and what this place is. She could vaguely remember some words of a certain cult — Abyssus Corpus — that she investigated once during a mission.

From what she had heard, they were a cult who worshipped the so-called "Undying Lords," led by the "Cardinals," and each was supported by a council of ten or so "Saints," in their cult.

And one of their gospel teachings mentioned that there was something called a void between life and death, a place whether the souls of the deceased go to heaven or hell, and it was a place that was simply called Limbo.

In her own opinion, that was too confusing for her. What was Limbo again?

As for the cult in question, it was a mysterious one. It was something that Ozpin himself did not truly know of its origins. And that guy _knows _his stuff well.

As for whatever the absolute hell how she died, she might've as well forget about it and move on. It isn't like thinking things through without knowing would help is already a troublesome way to deal with.

_...Am I going to be stuck here for—!?_

As soon as the thought reached her mind, she suddenly felt a warm sensation enveloped her body.

There was nothing in this empty void except for herself, and yet, she somehow felt there was disgusting about that feeling. So she brushed it off.

A second later, there was that feeling again, but this time, it was different.

She hesitated to accept it.

She hesitated the feeling to be reborn, and begin life anew.

She wanted to move on. Forget the worries of the living, and have peace in death.

But she knew she will start over again soon.

_But why, though?_

Still, there was hesitation.

More hesitation.

"...Ah, screw it. It isn't like it's going to stop anytime soon."

And finally, with reluctance, she accepted.

Thus, she was reborn.

* * *

A newborn baby's cries permeated throughout the whole room.

A woman around her early-twenties narrowed her azure eyes, twitching her blonde-colored fox ears in pain due to the babies cry. Her tail moving left and right, identifying that she was trying her best to endure the cries that almost tore her ears.

Her figure can be described as beautiful, with ample-sized bust, and an alluring pearly-white skin. What even more surprising was her Mistralian features. But, in the end, she was a beauty in the eyes of many.

_This is my tenth time today, I'm _so _going to get a raise for this. _The blonde-haired fox woman thought.

The midwife who helped give birth has plenty of experience in dealing with this sort of thing on practically a daily basis. One could say she was an expert in her job. And dealing with an unholy amount of baby cries for a month since she started her job and enduring the pain in her sensitive hearing was like going to war.

If only she was an actual Faunus, to begin with.

Her kind, based on what her parents and teachers told, was called demihumans. A species which borders between humans and monsters. Or a race that doesn't have any semblance humans, to say the least.

Her kind, a Fox Demihuman, was different from the Fox Faunus.

Their main differences were their appendages.

A Fox Faunus may have at least human ears added to their frame but lacked certain parts. For instance, they may have fox ears, but lacked a fox's tail, and vice versa.

Fox Demihumans, however, was quite different from the Fox Faunus. Say, they have all of a characteristic of a Fox, with Fox ears and tail, but what they perhaps lack of from the Fox Faunus are their human ears. And that was only the general comparison, the specifics, on the other hand, were a different story.

Demihumans, in general, are quite different from their Faunus counterparts.

But, they were physically stronger than the Faunus. Including the fact their senses are sharper from their distant relatives, making sure they were superior in every way.

Needless to say, being a midwife, with Fox demihuman heritage, was a pain in the ass.

But, like any other person, she was going to let it slide when the best part is she gets to see cute babies daily.

In particular, her best friend has just given birth to a new child.

"She's a girl, a healthy girl! Congratulations miss Torchwick, you have a baby girl!"

She announced to the exhausted mother who numbly nodded at her. Her beautiful lustrous black hair that reached to her shoulders and her crimson red eyes stared at the baby with a smile on her face.

The baby in question has the same lustrous black hair like her mother, but the tips of her hair are laced with the color of a crimson red hue.

Similar to her firstborn child, but instead with the dominant hair color being crimson with its tips being dark as black.

Just as the Cardinals predicted.

"Thank you, Saya. This is my second child already for nearly six years and we've finally got a baby girl..." she said in a tired tone, "Just like me and my husband wanted."

She smiled at the midwife who was a dear friend of hers. A human woman like her is lucky to have a Fox Faunus as her friend.

"Aww, that's cute Amy." she stated with a small smile and her fox ears shifted slightly, "Though, I have to ask, what are you going name her," she asked, curious what her best friend has to name the child.

"...That's only for me and my husband to decide, Saya. Though, I deeply apologize for not telling you the name I planned for." she replied, finishing her sentence with an apologetic tone.

"Okay, suit yourself." Saya replied before a thought came to her, "Say, when is Blaze going to come back? I heard he went on a mission, though the specifics and classification of the mission is beyond me."

"...Saya, I know you're curious, but you _do_ know how dangerous his mission is. And top of it all, it is directly a call from both the Lords and the Cardinals themselves. No one, other than the Lords, the Cardinals, and the Saints themselves, knows the mission. Not even his own family knows about it."

She told her friend, a serious tone evident in her voice clearly emphasized the significance of the mission he is in. Especially the change of tone that she, as well, did not know what the mission was.

Saya gave a small, but noticeable gulp at the mention of the Lords being involved and silently agreed to not pry any further.

The Lords themselves are the objects of faith and worship of the _Abyssus Corpus_. They're gods to them, and incurring their wrath would lead to an _extremely_ painful fate much _worse _than death itself.

On the other hand, the Cardinals were close to the Lords in strength but they claim the Lords were stronger than them and would not a chance in fighting them. They also claim that they could at least put up a fight.

The Saints, in comparison, are quite inferior. But each of them is strong enough to rival _all _of the five Kingdoms together speaks _volumes _of their fighting power.

No ordinary being could stand up to a Lord, a Cardinal, and a Sage. Much less when fighting them _all_ three of them at the same time.

"Very well," she started, with a hint of fear from her recent thought, before she started a small prayer, "May the Lords bless this child of yours. And may their blessings be her guiding light to her path in this world. And hope she will grow up as her own choices dictate the course of her life."

Amy looked at her friend before she smiled, and replied with a prayer of her own, "May the 55 Lords bless this child of mine. And keep her safe."

"Amen."

"Amen."

As they finished their prayer, the baby slowly opened her eyes. Briefly revealing a pair of mismatched colors.

* * *

Blaze "The Crimson" Torchwick, the eighth seat of Dark Shadows was nervous.

He was a man in late twenties, he has crimson red eyes and hair, with healthy pale white skin. He wore a black uniform with two pairs of iron-clad belts at each side of the coat, and underneath that coat was dark-colored chainmail seemingly custom made. He wore a seemingly loose black pants that gave off a sense for quick movements.

He walked the hallways of the private hospital owned by the _Abyssus Corpus. _Located in the remote corner of the City of Vale.

He had returned from his, rather, brief mission as the _Abyssus Corpus'_ _Dark Shadows_. An elite group of people which, unsurprisingly, works in the shadows. Doing missions such as spying, force recon, and most of all, a task force group. They were mages specializing in the arcane arts.

There were several groups similar to Dark Shadows.

Iron Cross, a warrior-oriented group, specializing in close and mid-range combat.

Quick Gale, a thief-oriented group that specializes in high-speed movement, close-range combat, and espionage.

White Light, divine and faith-based mages, specializing in Holy, Healing, and Support Magic.

Sharp Shot, long-range fighters, specializing long-range reconnaissance, combat, and espionage.

All-Seeing Eye, divination-type mages specializing in info gathering and communications.

These were the groups that operated under direct orders of the Cardinals.

Although there were surprisingly no assassination missions given by the Cardinals since the founding of the cult, which doubles as a secret organization. These groups' existence was heavily guarded and was hidden in the eyes of the Five Kingdoms.

After all, they only existed in the realm of rumors. Only heard of nearly half a century after the founding of the _Abyssus Corpus. _Just a year after the Grimm returned to roam all of Remnant.

The _Abyssus Corpus _as a whole also works as a multi-ethnic group with a stable interracial relationship where both humans and Faunus lived with each other with little to no discrimination with either side. With financial support from successful companies that were established by their growing members for the sole purpose of having trade deals with the five kingdoms.

The only company that didn't have any success was a Dust company. A single name in Remnant could easily describe their reason for failure. Schnee.

Companies owned by members of the cult, such as the Novus Orbis Imperium Trade and Export Company, were highly influential in those fields. With the failure of dominating the Dust Market due to the SDC, the members of the cult began focusing on other fields of business and was seen as a success.

Furthermore, the financial support given by the companies was around 10 percent of their yearly income. An action that was heralded as a donation from some of the older members of the cult.

There were a few incidents here and there, but so far, everything is alright. Especially when they've made several technological breakthroughs that the five Kingdoms themselves are not able to accomplish.

This includes setting up surveillance satellites outside of Remnant's orbit. After the failed space-age plans funded by the five Kingdoms themselves.

Normally this wouldn't be possible due to Dust instability when reaching the planet's atmosphere. The Lords, and many others in _Abyssus Corpus, _had solved the problem with the use of an alternative energy source that could power anything without the use of Dust.

And that was magic.

Magic has multiple uses like Dust. It can be used to power all sorts of things like vehicles, houses, and even conjuring elemental attacks. Even enchanting items and weapons, like increasing its sharpness, durability, giving elemental attribute, and so on.

It could also be used for daily life, like having a 1-liter bottle filled with water ten times larger than the supposed amount, storing food in a pot that can fill a whole barn, and conjuring light without the use of Dust.

Though all of these were only exclusive to those who were faithful members of the Cult. Having settlements that were under the protection of the 55 Lords blessings, they were scattered all around Remnant but were united as one nation.

These settlements were hidden with the clever use of the environment and the heavy use of illusions in heavy Grimm-infested land.

Some do not wish to stay in those settlements and remained on the Kingdoms' cities. Their reason is not without any purpose.

They were being watched, the Cardinals and Lords declared that there should be those who will voluntarily stay in those cities, and occasionally visit those settlements via teleportation. Anyone who will leave the cities, have to be low in numbers every month or so in each teleportation sequence.

_Magic is truly amazing. _

In the past, magic was seen as fictional, not even supposed to exist in real life. Those things could only be seen in children storybooks. At least, that was what those outside of the _Abyssus Corpus _thought of.

However, both the Lords and Cardinals themselves have proved that magic does exist and they, themselves, possessed such power.

That was what the first people of the _Abyssus Corpus _had seen with their own eyes.

And because of that. The Lords were seen as gods, and the Cardinals, as their direct subordinates, prophets even.

Back then, there were no magical essences of magic within the inhabitants of Remnant. Making the Lords' and Cardinals' claim of magic as something as superficial. And there was proof that people did not have magic.

Save, for a certain few precious people in Remnant that _does_ possess magic. For example, the Maidens of the Four Seasons that exists.

However, the Lords and some of the Cardinals being at the same location for a long time had exposed the people that were around them to gain magical.

As impractical as it sounds, it indeed happened.

And so, the first generation of mages was born.

With that, the people of _Abyssus Corpus _have achieved magic. Through that came centuries of magical knowledge accumulation from both the common mage, the Cardinals, and the Lords in the _Abyssus Corpus_.

Through magic, that was how the cult, _Abyssus Corpus_, came to be.

There are several locations where magic was abundant and common. Mainly a place where magic casters gather and taught many schools of magic there.

Those were called by the Lords as magical hot spots, but were commonly known or were referred to as_ Branches of the Abyssus Corpus. _

And there were 20 of them in total. With four Branches each located 100-200 km in all four directions of the capital cities of each Kingdom angling themselves in a 45-degree acute angle from each other. Taking an image of a diamond-shaped formation.

Each of those Branches are governed by the Cardinals and were supported by a council of 10 High Priests, or by its common referral, the Hierarchs. Each possessing 210 spells, as they are mostly mages, and their level was highly considered as Large Dragons in the form of a human.

If either Hierarch were to fight, tragedy would befall upon the land of men. And he knew it won't be pretty.

Speaking of the Hierarchs, earlier they informed every member of the _Abyssus Corpus _in a public 「Message」transmission that all 20 Cardinals have gathered at the Eastern Vale Branch for a gathering. And if any of them wanted to contact their governing Cardinal, they were to request from the Cardinal of that area to permit them to call on their respective Cardinal.

The Hierarchs themselves are to govern their respective Branches in place of the Cardinals during their absence.

One of the few flaws that the _Abyssus Corpus _have encountered in the past was the lack of scientific innovation.

However, what they lack science is made up of the innovation of magic.

Although current Remnant technology cannot locate traces of magic due to their fundamental knowledge of Science and Aura. But in the future, science could probably be used to locate where magic was, and it could prove troublesome if they were discovered and find _Abyssus Corpus _hostile.

Hence, _Abyssus Corpus _will use the knowledge and power of science to counter such a probability.

In the Cardinals' words, a Scientific Modernization Program. Along with an independent arms manufacturing capabilities.

Since then, came the foundation of the elite—

_Great, I'm straying off-topic. _

Aside from how _Abyssus Corpus _came to be, Blaze was nervous and this was the second time in his entire married life.

The first time being was when his son was born.

As he reminisced his early days as a father, he could feel the nostalgia coming as he remembered the time he held his son.

Although those days when being a father was so hard, he could feel the effort he exerted back then was rewarded greatly.

He has a son that respects his parents and was walking the path as a Mage. More importantly, as a Fire Elementalist.

He was a mage, bearing the title of "Crimson," he was a magic caster of a high order. And that speaks volumes of his level and skill.

The highest tier that a magic caster — both human and Faunus — can cast is the seventh tier. On average, third-tier magic. And on the level that those with talents could reach was fifth tier magic.

Eighth tier magic and above, it was a realm of power only the Cardinals, Hierarchs, and even the Lords themselves possessed.

Spells that elite groups, such as Dark Shadows, can cast are both sixth and seventh tier magic. The sixth tier magic casters belonged to the lesser seats, who were strong in their own right, while the latter belonged to the upper seats.

The total number of seats that Dark Shadows have is 14. And they were divided by the lesser and upper seats.

Lesser seats comprised of seven mages of the same or different schools of magic who have a great deal of experience, intelligent, and are capable of using sixth tier magic.

Upper seats, on the other hand, are comprised of seven mages of different magic schools like the Lesser seats, but they are people who have greater experience, intelligence than the lesser seats, and they can cast seventh tier magic.

They have teamed up those with warrior and support classes from the other elite groups such as the Iron Cross and White Light according to their current level. If one has a higher level they can be teamed up with those who are in the upper positions.

Though there were some cases that they wanted to remain on the same team, even though they were at a higher level. The Cardinals at the time had considered this option and allowed them to do so as they wish.

As a result, they were a mixed group of ragtag adventurers with an efficiency level rivaled that of an elite group.

Blaze himself can cast sixth tier magic, and he was the strongest sixth tier magic caster near the level of the seventh seat. He is currently at the eighth seat, easily entitled as the strongest of the Lesser Seats of Dark Shadows, and is known by his team as "the Crimson".

The Crimson magic caster knew how powerful sixth tier magic is. And he witnessed it firsthand.

Powerful enough to control and create weather phenomena, conjure spells to destroy villages and small towns in one blow, easily freeze multiple city blocks at once, changing the landscape with ease, and create devastating whirlwinds out of nowhere.

And powerful enough to wipe out experienced Huntsmen in mere seconds.

In normal circumstances, those who can cast sixth tier magic are known as Outliers. Not even considering normal anymore.

No normal being could stand up to those in that respect. Not even a Goliath Grimm the size of a large Building can survive an enhanced "Maximize" sixth tier magic.

Such was the power of the sixth tier magic.

Blaze shuddered at the power he currently possessed.

What's even more terrifying than that, is the fact that first seat, the strongest of Dark Shadows, can be considered near the level of "Monsters amongst Monsters" and can destroy a city on his own.

The Lords even stated he could rival an angel, by the name of Dominion of Authority, on his own and win sustaining considerable damage

There was no mistake about it, he was currently at a peak level beyond the realm of humanity. And a step closer to the realm of monsters.

Nothing can change it.

As he thought about the magical prowess he possessed, he eventually reached the room where his wife is.

He reached to his pockets and pulled out a piece of paper, showing the hospital room number.

_Room 204..._

He looked at the door, then back at the paper for confirmation.

_I see... There's no mistake about it. _

Blaze the Crimson took a deep breath and exhaled. Calming down his nerves as he reached for the doorknob.

Before that could happen, he was then greeted by the voice of an energetic young boy behind him.

"Dad, you're here! Are you going in to visit mom and my new baby sister?"

Blaze turned his back, and as soon as he recognized the boy behind him, and simply replied, "Yes."

He knew the boy, it was his son. He was just 6 years of age, has a crimson red hair with lustrous black hair at the tips, and his eyes revealed a crimson color that matched the colors of both his parents with a toothy grin plastered on his face.

He wore a reddish-white shirt and gray shorts with dark-green slippers as he stood there a few feet away from his father. His name is Flame Torchwick

As for how he appeared out of nowhere, it was likely he either used 「Camouflage」or 「Invisibility」to cover his presence. _Probably an illusion. _Blaze surmised.

"Really Dad! Can I come with you? The doctors said I can't come in, and they've even gone so far as to establish teleportation wards in that room." his son said as he pouted like he wanted to see his mother and his new baby sister as he is.

Blaze let out a small chuckle, "Yeah, I've been told so as well. Probably because they don't want your newly born sister to start a ruckus inside the building."

It was then Blaze realized something, "Teleportation wards?"

"Ah... Er..."

His son couldn't find the right words to respond to that. Nothing surprising after all, he's a six-year-old boy.

"Flame..." Blaze began.

"...I've only used a teleportation spell." the boy timidly answered.

He asked, "What spell?"

"Er... 「Dimensional Move」."

"I see..."

「Dimensional Move」, a third-tier teleportation spell, normally used as a means to escape at a certain distance. In some cases, it could be used to move around the battlefield. The former fitted for unathletic mages who have low physical stamina, and the latter fitted for both warrior and mage in a battle where maneuverability was a decisive factor.

However, spells of that tier aren't normally used by children of his age. Only first tier at best.

_Unless... _

"Flame," the Crimson began, "What tier can you use for your spells as of now? And how many spells can you use? " the man asked, wanting to know how many spells this boy can cast.

"...Third-tier... About 45 spells in total, dad." the boy softly answered. Looking at the floor as if ashamed.

Third-tier, a level that signifies the skill and prowess a mage possessed. Normally, spells of that tier are available to those who were respectively older and smarter than him. Considering the fact he can use 45 spells in total must have been on the level of mages about twice the boy's age and just about the age and grade level of starting Junior highschool.

While the Crimson himself can cast sixth tier magic and possessed about a hundred and twenty-six spells in total. A respectable amount of his level and it took quite some time for him to learn them all.

In other words, his son was a genius. A genius who has achieved the third-tier at a very young age of 6.

After deciding what he should do to his son. The eighth seat of Dark Shadows sighed and said.

"We'll talk about this later, son. But for now, let's go meet your mom and your little sister, okay?"

Flame looked at his father and gave a beaming smile as he nodded, "Yeah."

* * *

"Interesting..."

"Yeah, I know right."

"Shut up, I'm not talking to you."

"That's harsh, knowing that we've been working alongside each other for nearly two centuries."

"That was after our organization arrived in Remnant."

"Eh, Natsuki-san, Rectur-san, I don't think this would work."

"Of course it is, who do you think we are?"

"One of the 55 nerds of the Inner Circle. And Natsuki-san the agreeable type of the Outer Circle."

"...I'm not talking to you either."

Rectur Frot, one of the original 55 members and inner circle of the newly organized _Abyssus Corpus_, murmured. Though continued to stare at their piece of work with pleasure seemingly seen on their undead faces.

The work in question was placed on a rather large steaming hot bowl, with a certain dish that the members of the Outer Circle nostalgically recognized it back in their old world. A dish seemingly everyone loved to eat.

In other words, it was a ramen dish.

It was an experiment made by a few members of the Inner Circle and some of the Outer Circle that has been going on for a month now. With a new desire to create food from the magic that the undead would enjoy. They have gone certain lengths to create a spell that will satiate their desire to eat like the living.

And this was the result of their efforts.

An undead (skeleton) — whose upper body was not covered, but was a part of the experiment — held a pair chopsticks, that was created by magic, and took a handful amount of the 'dish' and placed it in his mouth.

There was silence.

The others observed that no substances have fallen from the mouth, and also the body. So that part was accomplished.

However, the second part was something that has yet to accomplish. And they were waiting for the taste results.

It only took a few good seconds for an answer to be known.

"IT'S SO GOOOOOD!"

And that was their answer.

The undead (skeleton) continued to gobble on the 'ramen' dish, the members of the Outer Circle shouted joyously.

"Yes! Finally!"

"Now let me have some!"

"Me too!"

"Us Too!"

"Don't forget to leave some for the others!"

Rectur Frot looked at the scene with a strange look as he thought, _What a bunch of idiots... They never change, do they?_

Recalling back in the previous years, It has been nearly two centuries since they've arrived in this world. So far, it has been quite a learning experience to feel for such a long time. Though for the undead, it was a short but considerably long time.

Back then, they were formerly an organization that worked in the shadows and worked on magical research for centuries. They, as an entire group, made nearly all of the remote corners of Remnant as their bases.

Among the time they stayed in Remnant, they've met many people throughout the ages.

Some that were kind, some were despicable for their taste, and some that were tolerable. While most of the time, others were downright arrogant bastards... There were also racists among them but killed them a second later without a second thought.

One of the inhabitants of this world were few of the victims of their opening ritual of The Books of the Dead and had accidentally transformed them into Vampires.

Which, by the way, was an accident.

And the most important thing that occurred at that time, was the existence of players.

Yes, players. There were very few undead that knew the existence of players back in their old world. And they were beings considered as gods.

The best example of those was the Eight Greed Kings. And quite likely the undead that hunted them down back in their world was also a player.

However, the players they've met in Remnant were somewhat and surprisingly weak, some equaled of their strength to their own, and others were downright overpowered.

But, all of those encounters, the times they've made trustworthy allies and the worse of enemies from the players themselves. All of them survived each of those encounters with heavy damage but were able to gain useful information about them.

They were not gods, but beings transported out of their old world due to mysterious circumstances.

They were like them, who were transported out of their world with the same mysterious circumstances.

That was what the information they've gained from the first undead player that has joined forces with them.

His name is Natsuki Sadaichi. An Overlord-class undead that specialized in status buffs and debuffs. Including information gathering as well as a practitioner of the Yin Principle of the Five Elements.

And so, those events happened mere months after arriving in Remnant.

As their organization grew, and so were the players, whether weak or strong, have joined in small numbers.

They were renamed as _Abyssus Corpus, _the inner circle consisted of the 55 members of the former _Corpus of the Abyss. _The outer circle consisted of the players that joined them.

In the past, some humans worshipped them and established a cult under the name of _Abyssus Corpus. _

However, they've worshipped the 55, being in the inner circle rather than the outer. But, they've considered the players as Cardinals, or Cardinals in some cases, that served and worked with their objects of faith.

Although this has several protests between the New Worlders and the players of YGGDRASIL themselves. However, they've gone an agreement that the New Worlders would be the worshipping deities and the players as Cardinals.

Incidentally, there were a majority of players who don't want to play a role as a god. While the Inner Circle of the _Abyssus Corpus_ had accepted the role, but did not act like one.

After all, they knew there were other beings stronger than themselves.

But, there were some differences between the non-players of the New World and the players of YGGDRASIL.

First, is that the non-players of both worlds have a certain "Level-up" rate, and the players themselves have a certain "Level-up" limit.

In other words, the Inner Circle has a slow growth rate than the players, and the players have a growth limit.

Therefore, those in the Inner Circle have no limits to grow but at a slow rate. While the players, on the other hand, have a fast rate but at a certain limit.

_Or was it the other way around...? _

Regardless, but in this world, it was different.

He growth rate of the Inner Circle had been ridiculously faster than they were back in their world. While the players, on the other hand, have their growth rate as fast as the Inner Circle.

In their world (New World), it will take an average person eight years to become a magic caster, while those with talent took half the time.

In this world, the growth rate is at least 52.14 times faster than the rate in their world (New World). And it was an amount both shocking and _very _ridiculous to the common sense of their world.

In addition, the players noted it was just 56 times slower than the rate where they could grow in YGGDRASIL.

Hypothetically, those with talents have a rate _twice _than the average person could grow, and quite likely can grow fast, but not as fast as the players of YGGDRASIL.

As of now, those in the Inner Circle have grown considerably stronger than the players.

The Outer Circle, nearly two centuries ago, ranged their levels between 70 and 80. As of now, they were mostly level 100.

The Vampires, who were accidentally transformed, that had traveled with them since the group found them, had risen their pathetically low level of 16 to a higher level between 80 and 90.

Meanwhile, the Inner Circle who were, both shockingly and ridiculously, at level 100 at the time. As of now, they were at least ten to fifteen levels higher than the players. It would seem the level limit had risen, one of the players allied to them noted 150 years ago.

On a side note, the inhabitants of this world are quite interesting.

In the past, the Inner Circle noted there were three dominant beings in the world, not counting the animals of course.

First, and probably fundamental of all the three, were the humans.

Although they were no different than the humans back in their world (New World), they have one difference that made them unique from the other humans.

Aura and Semblance.

Aura is the ability awakened when a user awakened the power of their souls. They could use as invisible shields to protect the user, and as a bonus, they could heal minor wounds.

Everyone has an Aura, only those who had awakened the ability to use their Aura immediately went to become a Huntsmen. People who swore to protect all life against the Grimm.

In addition, Semblance has a part in having an Aura.

Semblances are, for a lack of a better term, are unique powers of Aura users.

They could be used for increasing speed, create illusions, and practically more so.

One drawback is that there is only one Semblance for each person, and each of them is very unique.

The second was the Faunus.

Although they weren't different from your average demihuman, they, however, only have one animal appendage of each kind. Cats, dogs, rabbits, and probably every known animal in both worlds.

In addition, they were no different from their human counterparts that can use Aura and Semblances, but they have superb senses that were, obviously, sharper than the average human.

However, they were only numbered less than humans, and have a very low fertility rate than humans.

Due to that, one out of a hundred Faunus families have a rare two children in their homes, the most common being one Faunus child.

A severe disadvantage if you consider the numbers compared to the humans.

Third, and most likely a unique species, were the Grimm.

From what they understand, the Grimm was, for all intents and purposes, soulless beings. Due to their lack of Aura and Semblance from both humans and Faunus.

However, from what they lack of Aura and Semblances, are their strength in numbers.

A single Grimm could not beat a Huntsmen trainee. Aged Grimm could beat one, and can fight briefly against experienced Huntsmen, but would lose to said huntsmen in just a minute.

Some years after their arrival in Remnant, an investigation had been called to know more of the Grimm. So their priorities shifted from magical research to Grimm research.

After sometime later, they've found the origins of the Grimm at the Dragon Continent.

There they met a woman, or more precise, the Queen of the Grimm.

All of the members of the organization were at that same location, and a small number of players as support were at the time conflict between the Queen and the organization became known.

They've fought the Queen with their sheer numbers and the Queen, with her immortality and powers, has fought against all odds against the _Abyssus Corpus._

And to put it quite nicely and simple about the fight, the organization was beating the living shit out of her.

As they were about to finish her, the Queen, by the name of Salem, begged for a truce, or to be precise, a bargain to be made.

She would promise the organization to spare her and give them control over half of the Grimm that was born in her palace.

Also, she would not interfere with any of the organization's movements in any way.

Rectur Frot remembered that time they've agreed to her conditions and placed their conditions as well.

_And if I remember correctly, those were... _

One, they will accept her offer and use half of the Grimm she controlled to be under their rule. As long as she follows the conditions below.

Two, she will offer any meaningful information about this world.

Three, in return they will not interfere with whatever plans she has for this world. Whether to rule, or destroy, they will not interfere in any way.

Rectur knew there was a fourth condition that will completely make the truce null and void if either faction were to break that condition.

And finally, four, if either faction were to collide with their ideals and break any of the conditions. They will, and absolutely, make this truce be destroyed and nullified, and bring forth a war between two powers. Even if Remnant as a whole were to be handed over to the victors of either side.

And that was the truce made by both Salem and the _Abyssus Corpus _on that day.

Since then on, Remnant has enjoyed several decades of peace after the conflict between Salem and the _Abyssus Corpus. _Barely witnessing any Grimm attacks.

However, there was a significant change in the world.

After the battle, the A_byssus Corpus _had witnessed a change of the inhabitants of Remnant

Human, Faunus, and even the Grimm had undergone a sudden change.

The humans have gained the ability to use magic when they've been exposed after staying to one of the twenty bases created by both the Inner and Outer Circle of the _Abyssus Corpus. _Including the usage of skills in every job class imaginable. But they retained their usage of Aura and Semblances without any Ill side-effects.

The Faunus, like humans, have gained the power of magic and skills. However, there is a major difference.

They have gone under some sort of evolution that made them genuine demihumans from both their world and YGGDRASIL.

One of the many examples were Cat Faunus became Cat demihumans — complete with appendages such cat ears, cattail, and the removal of human ears. As such, with features like that made them different from Cat Faunus like ending with every sentence like... _Nyaa~ _but on rare occasions.

Some have even undergone complete makeovers with examples like Lizard Faunus turning into genuine-looking Lizardmen.

The Grimm, however, was a different story.

Although Grimm varied from type, they've also gain sentience and even high intellectual capacity comparable to both humans and Faunus.

And most importantly, they've gained humanoid forms. Mostly of that a human.

Their human forms generally consisted of hair as dark as ebony, beautiful ruby eyes, and their forms are quite, if not, more beautiful than porcelain doll to behold.

However, the only thing that sets them apart from the humanoids was their lack of souls.

Even after undergoing an evolution, the humanoid Grimm retained their descriptions as soulless beings. They can, in most cases, return to their true Grimm selves instead of maintaining their humanoid forms.

Some stayed in their human-like forms, and they were mostly the stronger type of their respective species. A humanoid Beowolf Grimm is significantly different than an Alpha Beowolf Grimm.

Furthermore, the strongest of their respective species were generally called "Grimm Lords".

To put in perspective, a Beowolf Grimm Lord is significantly stronger than an Alpha Beowolf. If they were matched by the same level, a Beowolf Grimm Lord has superior stats compared to an Alpha Beowolf of its level.

Much like how a Night Lich was superior to an Elder Lich. Even the same could be said to a Twilight Overlord and an Overlord.

Their forms vary from each other, some took on the form of late-teenage men, young girls — Rectur knew the Outer Circle referred them as "Grimm lolis" — old men, and so much more.

_Perverts, all of __'em._

After that, an experiment has been made.

They knew that after decades of peace have made both human and Faunus kind outside of the _Abyssus Corpus _weak and unprepared for an unexpected Grimm return.

After discussing between themselves at an official meeting as for the decision to be made.

Others disagreed with such a plan, and a debate had been gone for weeks until the news had arrived.

The humans and their Faunus slaves — and vice versa — were scouting the area where one of their bases was located. And if the organization were to be discovered, they knew the war would be made between them and the humans of the four human kingdoms of such a situation would be known.

Both the Inner and Outer Circle of the organization knew that the undead were the enemies of the living and often been seen as monsters. And they knew that if they were discovered of their connections, they would hunt down the cult branch of the organization, leading unwanted deaths of the people that worshipped them, and the friends they've genuinely made since the time they've arrived.

If they were to confront them themselves, that would also lead to some players who have gone into hiding and were waiting for the chance to be and quote "Heroes of Remnant", that will ultimately result both the cult and the organization to be exterminated.

They will _not _let that happen. Thus, a decision had been made.

And just after a day, the decision had been made. All hell let loose.

The Grimm, which had been disappeared from the face of Remnant, had returned.

And they're stronger and smarter than ever.

After pushing the kingdoms back to their original borders, both the cult and the organization began surveilling the human kingdoms and kept close watch if there any players blending among them.

They have established multiple schools of magic within the twenty bases. Teaching their worshipers the way of magic and began arming themselves for centuries to come. Even to as far as to research science.

Those who were not talented in magic also learned other jobs from the Outer Circle, which they have warrior and production classes among them, with classes such as Fighter, Blacksmith, Thief, and so on.

Also, if they had their Auras unlocked, they would infiltrate the kingdoms as spies.

And after they've reached a certain level, they were given the choice to join the elite groups that were established and funded by the organization.

One of those elite groups was Dark Shadows.

Speaking of Dark Shadows, a member of the Outer Circle responded to the 「Message」as those around that member began silencing themselves as they listened.

"[Hello? This is Victor von Hugo, Cardinal of the Eastern Vale Branch. How can I help you?]"

Victor was silent and then cast a 「Loud Speaker」 modifier — a spell uniquely invented for the sake of others wanting to listen the 「Message」taking place publicly.

"[—Uh, yes, this is Blaze 'the Crimson' Torchwick, the eighth seat of Dark Shadows]"

"[...I don't believe you. If you are the Crimson, can you say the password?]"

After a certain incident that took place after teaching both humans and Faunus the 「Message」spell, a certain rebellious teenage group of both species made a "prank" call on the Cardinals. And let's just say it ended not so much of a good term.

And since then, each of the Cardinals has made "Passwords," that are different and unique from each other.

One for a civilian, one for a priest, and one for a member of an elite group. Each of these passwords were different and somehow contradict with the other. And they vary from Cardinal to Cardinal.

"[...Ashes to Dust. Dust to Ashes. When the world is ending one stood upon the Dust of man.]"

"[—That one remaining will be the one who will be called as...?]"

"[—Mein Führer, Mein Herr, Mein Gott. He shall rule the whole world as... The Führer... Maranatha!]"

"[Good. You are Blaze 'the Crimson' Torchwick, the eighth seat of Dark Shadows. How can I help you?]"

The password, if someone contacted Cardinal Victor von Hugo, that will be the password if someone who was claiming to be part of an elite group.

In case of emergencies, they could use dial numbers as passwords.

As for Rectur Frot, he knew from what he heard of from the Outer Circle that Victor was the type to be known as "Nazi" due to mentioning of Führer of a certain second and third world war figure in a world outside of YGGDRASIL.

He did not understand why there was "Absolute Leader" in the password, they wrote the word and Rectur somewhat understood.

_These guys are going to give me mental headaches worth of a lifetime. _Rectur thought as he listened to Victor.

"[Ah, yes, Cardinal Victor, sir. There is something I would like to report.]"

"[Oh, of course. What would you like to report?]"

"[Well...]

Everyone, even Victor, could tell he was trailing off for a moment. But then, he continued.

"[It's about my daughter.]"

"[Your daughter...?] Victor asked before he realized, "[Ah, you mean that your wife gave birth to another child? If so, then congratulations Mr. Torchwick, you have now a second child.]

Both the Outer and Inner Circles clapped their hands, enough to make an audible background noise for the caller to hear.

"[Thank you, sirs. But, that wasn't I was going to report.]"

"[Oh, what is it then?]"

"[Remember the woman who was called Summer Rose?]"

"[You mean the one who spied us on one time, the same woman Salem killed, brutally if I may add, and had her mutilated preserved corpse of a head, on Salem's wall. Am I correct Mr. Torchwick?]"

"[...Yes.]"

"[Good, I thought I had some of those details mixed up, one might never know. Anyways, straight to the point, what _is _itthat you want to report.]"

"[Summer Rose's soul is inside of my daughter.]"

"[...]"

Victor and the rest were silent at this information. They were so silent, the reporter from the other side was silently sweating at this sudden.

The silence was finally broken, and one simple sentence was enough to make both Outer and Inner Circles agree on.

"[Ah, shit, here we go again.]"

* * *

**My OC, Blaze Torchwick, is the older brother of Roman, and both of them are members of the same cult.**

**This chapter is set 11 years before the events of Volume 1 of RWBY. Next chapter, however, leads to canon events but with *cough* some *cough* changes. **

**Sorry for the late update.**

**That's all, gabrielchiong11, out!**


End file.
